Pineapples and Pancakes
by LivForAPurpose
Summary: Oliver's plan to impress Skylar does not go too well... At least the mess he makes is a fun one!
Skylar's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in the kitchen. Oliver is making lunch for everyone and trying to impress me by flipping the pancake on his spatula. Pancakes for lunch is just one of our new, weird team traditions. We go to see movies at two in the afternoon, we eat breakfast for lunch, and we wake up early every morning to train. Well, some of us wake up early. Kaz likes to sleep in, but we manage to get him up almost every day. Oliver drops a pancake and, in trying to pick it up, spills all of the pancake batter onto the floor. I can't help but laugh as I stand up to help him. He glares at me but gets to work on cleaning up the mess. Before we can get it all cleaned up, though, Bree enters the little kitchen and gapes at the mess. "What happened?" she asks.

"Oliver was trying to be cute and spilled this all over the floor. I'm helping him clean it up because I am the best friend in the world." I reply, nudging Oliver for emphasis.

He smiles brightly. "Well, as long as I don't have to clean it up, you can do whatever you want," she says, walking away from us.

I look at Oliver and him at me. He looks kind of sad. I think he is upset that he didn't impress me. Poor guy. He tries so hard! I wish there was something I could do to make him happy again. I may not like him like he wants me to, but I do appreciate his friendship. I come up with an idea. "So, Oliver, you think you can just spill all of this and expect me to just help you out without asking anything in return?" I ask playfully.

He looks a bit confused and slightly scared. "Um, I was hoping you would," he says hesitantly.

"Well, that's not going to happen. I think I need to teach you a lesson about friendship, Oliver." I say, taking some of the batter in my hand.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" he asks nervously.

Without answering him, I come closer to him and rub the batter in his face. He shrieks like a little girl. When he recovers from the shock, he wipes it off his face. He looks completely surprised. "Well," he begins, looking sad," if that's the way it's going to be..."

Suddenly there is batter all over my face as well. I'm sure I scream almost as loud as he did. I was totally taken by surprise. "Oliver!" I exclaim.

I wipe away the batter from my eye area and see that he is grinning like a maniac. I shake my head and soon we are in a full-fledged pancake batter war. When Kaz walks in, we are both covered in pancake batter from head to toe. He gasps and says, "You guys are having a food fight and you didn't invite me?!" he exclaims, trying to sound offended.

At first, we wonder if he is serious, but he soon laughs and we know he is being regular old Kaz. He joins in with us and tackles Oliver to the ground, then throws a handful of batter at me. It reminds me of the old days when we were all so happy and carefree. I miss times like these. They don't happen often anymore. Chase comes from downstairs to see what all the commotion is about. He says he can hear us all the way downstairs. I'm almost sure he's exaggerating, as downstairs is literally a hundred stories below us, but, then again, he does have super hearing. When he sees us there on the floor, covered in pancake batter and laughing like there is no tomorrow, he raises a questioning eyebrow. I explain the whole situation and he just shakes his head, his face holding an amused look. He walks into the living room after a comment about hoping he gets to eat sometime before the world ends. We resume our play. "Guys, are the pancakes done yet? I'm getting hungry and if they aren't done soon I'm grabbing Chase and Kaz to go get pizza instead," says Bree, coming back into the kitchen.

This time, she doesn't even look surprised. "Well, Chase,"she says, looking to her brother who is on his laptop in the living room, "I guess it's just me and you. Come on, let's go."

"The proper way to say it is 'you and me', but all right. I'll come. Have fun with whatever you guys are doing." he says, standing up and joining Bree.

The door slams behind them and we are alone once again. "Guys, this was fun, but we need to clean up," I say, standing up.

They both whine and complain, but I know I will get my way. When everything is all clean, we sit down on the couch and eat popcorn, all of us now too tired to cook anything. "Well, this was fun," says Kaz.

"Yeah, it reminded me of the old days with you guys at Mighty Med with all of your crazy schemes and antics," I say.

"You know, I'm really glad you guys are my friends." says Oliver, becoming serious.

"I'm glad we're friends too. You know, Oliver, you may not have gotten my powers back for me yourself, but without you, I definitely wouldn't have gotten them back. In fact, I probably would have exploded that one day. Thanks for everything." I say, my tone matching his.

"I did what I had to. You know how much I care about you, Skylar," he says.

Kaz raises an eyebrow. "Does she really know exactly how much you care about her?" he asks.

I tilt my head to the side and look at him questioningly. "No, I only told her how I felt once, I think. She was evil then. I don't think you remember." he says hesitantly.

"Well?" I say, giving him a smile.

"I love you. You know that. Why would I do the things I've done for you if I didn't?" he says.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." I say.

Before either of us can say anything else, Bree and Chase come in the door. As usual, they are bickering about something. "I didn't want to get the pineapple pizza! You know I'm allergic!" says Chase.

"But that cute waiter, Jeffery, asked me if I wanted to try it and when I looked into his eyes, I just couldn't say no." she explains.

"That's not a good excuse! I accidentally ate one and now I'm going to have _problems_ ," he complains.

"Oh, you won't die, you big baby!" she says, pinching his cheek and walking past him with a laugh.

"I could!" he exclaims, running after her.

We all sit on the couch and look at each other as they leave. They are more entertaining than any TV show. We laugh at them and go back to eating our popcorn. Ah, our friends are sure a funny bunch. We don't talk about Oliver's confession; the mood is broken now. It's okay, though. I don't really mind. I'm not ready to say that to him, even though it's true. I don't want to date him. Right now, I'm happy just being friends with everyone. I want everything to stay exactly like this forever. I know it won't happen, but I can dream, can't I? I guess I'll just live in this moment. And when things do change, I'll remember this moment and smile. And we will always be together here in my memories; the best of friends.


End file.
